


A Taste of My Medicine

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Collections: Fic Seeds, Writing Concepts





	A Taste of My Medicine

This is a [Tank, Healer, DPS - triple role system] concept.

An adventuring party is captured - all except the healer, who has to rescue them.


End file.
